This invention relates to a warning device for detecting abnormal conditions in a vehicle and thereupon issuing warning.
Various warning devices have heretofore been proposed and used for detecting abnormal conditions in vehicles such as dump trucks and other automobiles. Such known warning devices include sensors provided in various checking points in a vehicle and issuing warning by suitable indication means such as indication lamps. These warning devices are defective in that the warning indicated by the indication lamp tends to be overlooked if there are many check points. Besides, these warning devices are of such a construction that the indication lamps are not lighted if all equipments are operated normally in checking up before starting of the vehicles. In such known devices, however, abnormal conditions cannot be indicated if the lamp or the like indiction means is out of order. There are some devices in which means for checking the disorder of the indication means is provided, but drivers in actual practice often neglect or forget utilizing such checking means. Further, in detection of a water level in a radiator, the known devices have the disadvantage that rocking or inclination of a vehicle body during running of the vehicle tends to produce an erroneous operation of the warning device. Furthermore, the known devices have no means for preventing an erroneous starting of the vehicle due to overlooking of a sparking brake indication resulting in undue wear of a brake lining.